


[Podfic] The Moon and the Ocean

by sophinisba



Series: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology II [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology II, Cultural Differences, Feminist Themes, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-07 16:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5463071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rebecca Hb's story read aloud: "With an afternoon off from her waterbending training, Katara tries to get to know Princess Yue and learns just how different the Northern Water Tribe is from the Southern."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Moon and the Ocean

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Moon and the Ocean](https://archiveofourown.org/works/168603) by [Rebecca Hb (beckyh2112)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckyh2112/pseuds/Rebecca%20Hb). 



## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Avatar/The%20Moon%20and%20the%20Ocean.mp3) | **Size:** 2.6 MB | **Duration:** 5:37

  
---


End file.
